


夏溺（八）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（八）

　　大城市的节奏快得让人无法喘息，稍一停顿就有脱轨的风险。  
　　应李笠的“邀请”，夏勉和他开始了一段由夏勉随时叫停的关系。  
　　两人都有工作，夏勉更是刚刚调回国内，需要尽快去公司交接工作。他只在母亲别墅呆了三天，也就是和李笠聊完后的隔天早上，就去了公司所在的城市。  
　　接下来，与李笠的联系全靠短信。  
　　“我什么时候可以和您见面？”  
　　李笠几乎每天都会问。  
　　  
　　最后，见面的日期定在夏勉正式上手工作后的头一个周五晚上。酒店夏勉挑，李笠则订好房间，提前在那边等待。  
　　夏勉告诉李笠会在傍晚六点左右到，可是他还没下班就被新上司带去应酬，只能匆匆发一条“我来不了”的消息，就将手机静音，专心应付上司。  
　　这一应付，就到了夜里十点才结束。  
　　他驱车回家，在等红灯的间隙里查看手机，发现李笠在四个小时前给他发过一条消息：  
　　“您有急事吗？没关系，我可以等您。”  
　　夏勉定定地看着这行字，直到后面的车开始疯狂按喇叭了，才放开手机，调转方向开往和李笠约好的酒店。  
　　他给李笠发短信：“你还在酒店？”  
　　李笠秒回：“我在。”  
　　接着又回：“您忙完了吗？要是有事就先忙，我等您。要是您实在没空，可以下次再见面。”  
　　夏勉回他：“我马上到。”

　　李笠订的房号是16021，在十六层。夏勉到达酒店后，搭观光电梯上楼，透过玻璃看到城市的万家灯火，是比满天星河还要璀璨的景色。  
　　他想到在他身处的这栋高楼里，也有一盏灯在等他，等了四个多小时也没有离开。  
　　很快，十六层到了。  
　　他站在16021前敲响房门，等了近五分钟才有人打开。  
　　李笠没戴眼镜，圆眼完全露出来，没有上次见面时那么儒雅成熟。身上穿着整套的居家睡衣，杏色的绵柔材质，衬得他的肤色奶白。他一手扶着门把，一手按着头发上的吸水毛巾，气息潮湿而温热。  
　　“抱歉……我刚刚在洗澡。”李笠退后两步，让出空间让夏勉走进来，“之前五点多的时候洗过了，您现在过来，我就重新洗了一次。”  
　　夏勉没有询问他为什么迟迟才来开门，他主动解释自己“洗了两次澡”，像是在强调他足够“干净”。  
　　夏勉将搭在手臂上的西装外套递给他：“我去洗漱。”  
　　他夏天不爱穿西装上班，这一身正装是为了应酬临时换上的，一场饭局下来里面的衬衫已经汗湿后背。  
　　李笠将毛巾搭在颈上，双手接过外套，说：“我带了一套L码的睡衣，还有内裤，我没用过，只拆掉标签洗过一次。酒店浴袍不干净，如果您不介意的话，可以用那套睡衣。”  
　　李笠穿M码，L是夏勉的尺码。他考虑得这么周全，不知提前多久就开始准备了。  
　　“嗯。”夏勉走进卫生间，“你一会送进来。”  
　　李笠说：“好。”  
　　卫生间干湿分离，外间是磨砂玻璃，隐约看得到人影，淋浴间则是全透明。夏勉关上门，脱下身上剩余的衣物放进脏衣篓里，发现洗漱台上除了酒店的一次性洗漱用品外，还有李笠准备好的新牙刷、新牙膏，电动剃须刀和剃须泡沫。  
　　进入淋浴间，架子上也有李笠放置的沐浴用品。  
　　洗发液和沐浴露是同一系列，清爽薄荷味，等同于没有香味，和夏勉买在家里用的没有太大区别。  
　　如果夏勉应酬结束后没有过来，这番用心就全都要打水漂。  
　　夏勉打开喷头冲澡，洗到一半时李笠敲门进来送衣物。越过半透明的磨砂玻璃，卫生间只剩薄纱似的雾气可以遮挡视线，李笠一眼就看清了夏勉的裸体，从锁骨、前胸，到腹肌和人鱼线，再到两腿间蛰伏的阴茎，笔直精壮的双腿，一个细节都没法漏掉。  
　　李笠避开视线，放下衣物出去了。  
　　夏勉侧过脸，门外李笠的影子一闪而过。他送进来的睡衣和内裤都是灰色的，是夏勉说过喜欢的灰色。  
　　  
　　夜里十一点。  
　　窗外依旧繁华，李笠拉上窗帘，室内只剩床头的暖色灯。  
　　夏勉洗漱完，将头发吹至半干，穿着李笠为他准备的衣物走出来。  
　　李笠坐在床沿边看他，面色在暖色光的映照下泛着一层粉色。  
　　夏勉问：“扩张过了？”  
　　“嗯……”李笠略显紧张，没想到他会这么直接，连吞了好几个音节，“我洗过的，弄了两次。”  
　　只开床头灯有些昏暗，夏勉打开白色大灯，走到李笠身边坐下。  
　　“先给我含。”他说，“我外套口袋里有避孕套，含硬以后帮我戴上。”  
　　来的路上夏勉去便利店买了避孕套，是他用着不会难受的无香超薄款，一盒二只，应该够用。  
　　李笠愣了愣，脱口而出道：“您不戴也没关系，我……”  
　　他可以让夏勉随意内射，他不会怀孕——他对夏勉说过的。  
　　但是夏勉还是要戴套，不是嫌他脏，就是怕他有性病。  
　　李笠想到这点，就将剩下的话咽回去，从挂好的西装外套里拿了避孕套，取出一只放在手边，剩下一只搁置在床头柜上。  
　　他跪下去，脸冲着夏勉的下腹处，轻轻扯开他的睡裤和内裤，将尚软的性器用五指拢着，从衣物中拿了出来。  
　　这根东西比八年前要大，色泽也深了许多，虽然刚刚洗过澡，仍旧散发出比当年更浓的雄性Alpha气息。  
　　李笠吞咽一下，低头舔吮阴茎头部，用敏感的舌头感知夏勉逐渐硬起来的过程。充血胀大后的性器颜色更深，偏向紫红色，单手已经拢不住了。李笠尽力张大嘴，小心包着牙齿，扶着根部往嘴里吞含。  
　　湿热的口腔前后吞吐，三下里有一下被李笠送进最深处，用喉部的腔口刺激阴茎前端。他最初干呕了两次，后来含着泪适应，越做越顺利。  
　　夏勉分不清热的是他的性器，还是李笠的口腔。他们八年没见，李笠做得分外娴熟，就像前不久才刚做过一样。  
　　他是不是有过别人？  
　　这些年夏勉很少想起和李笠做爱的细节，他以为他忘了，其实他是刻意不愿记起。现在他走进李笠订好的酒店房间，冷漠地要求李笠为他口交，进而操进李笠嘴里，表现得像是叫了一个免费的妓，随意使用，随意践踏。  
　　霎时间，他曾对李笠做过的堪称恶劣的事，就全部翻涌上来。  
　　“以后你要自带睡衣，就带浴袍，方便穿脱。”夏勉说，“够硬了，起来。”  
　　他们是性伴侣，是炮友，见面是为了做爱而不是闲聊，分体式的居家睡衣并没有必要。  
　　李笠仰视着夏勉，将阴茎吐出来，大着舌头说“好”，撕开避孕套包装，戴在夏勉勃发的硬物上。  
　　他跪久了，双腿发麻，近乎没有知觉。夏勉让他“起来”，他就费劲地撑着床沿站起身，还没让双膝离开地板，就晃悠着往地上摔。  
　　夏勉伸手托住他，将他拦腰抱起，背朝上地压倒在床上。  
　　李笠顺从夏勉的一切动作，安静地趴伏下去，把纤瘦的肩颈线条展现给夏勉，后侧颈的腺体疤痕也袒露出来，像针尖一样刺眼。  
　　夏勉覆在他背上，伸手碰触他的腿间，那里的透明爱液已经浸湿了睡裤。夏勉褪下李笠的裤子，用手指插入濡湿的肉穴，发现三根手指进出自由，就沉下腰，将阴茎送了进去。  
　　“唔……”  
　　李笠咬着手指，发出压抑而动情的闷哼。  
　　夏勉尽根插入，快感从小腹爆炸开来，顺着尾椎骨迅速向上，唤醒他身为雄性Alpha的本能。  
　　李笠太敏感，不需要他的爱抚，后穴就会自行流水，打开生殖腔容纳他。  
　　这是他人生中第一个Omega，他成结过，标记过，一股股地往里灌过精液。  
　　这也是他唯一一个Omega。在国外的他为前途和工作拼命，没空谈恋爱，也不把精力浪费在性爱上。为了回应上司的热情介绍，他曾谈过一个beta女友，一个Alpha女友，皆因他的淡漠和忙碌不了了之。此后的生理需求用手淫解决，有时借助色情电影，有时则完全抽离出来，还用另一只手翻看业界资讯。  
　　只有李笠，带给他的快感可以和失控感划上等号。他仅仅会在李笠的生殖腔内褪下伪装的人皮，像兽类一样狠狠操他，操到他哭，操到他意识崩盘。  
　　八年了，有没有别人像夏勉这样占有过他？  
　　夏勉重重呼吸，用手压着李笠的后颈，遮挡住那道疤痕，再拿另一只手扣着他的腰，用力过猛地往里冲撞。  
　　他闻不到李笠的信息素，无论他怎么用自身的Alpha信息素将李笠包围，都闻不到那苦而回甘的味道。  
　　失去了性激素的吸引，为什么他还会这么失控？  
　　夏勉做得太凶，李笠蜷起脚趾，发出近要窒息的抽泣声。他扭头看夏勉，双眼氤氲，脸颊上满是潮红：“可不可以……面对面做？”  
　　他央求道。  
　　夏勉放慢抽插的速度，将李笠抱起来，换好对坐的姿势，再从下往上地顶弄他。  
　　李笠如愿以偿，面对面地抱着夏勉的脖子，将脸埋在他的肩窝，呼吸着他的信息素，每一口都弥足珍贵。豆大的泪从眼里滚落下来，又快又多，甩落在夏勉肩上时还是温热的。  
　　“啊……啊！”  
　　他一阵狠颤，射在了夏勉的小腹上，同时后穴绞紧，陷入了激烈的高潮。  
　　蠕动着吸紧的内腔让夏勉爽得难以言喻，他往上顶，顶得多深都觉得不够。李笠持续的高潮让他也到达顶点，阴茎根部鼓胀后形成结，将他卡在李笠的生殖腔内射精。  
　　Alpha在Omega的生殖腔内成结射精，从生理构造上能带来至高无上的快感。但避孕套的存在违背了本能，夏勉一半因射精而痛快，一半被避孕套箍得难受。  
　　将近一分钟的射精结束后，结消退，他拔出阴茎，扯开沉甸甸的避孕套，没有再用放在床头柜上的另一只。  
　　做第二次，夏勉没有隔阂地插入了李笠，这个事实让李笠异常动情。他浑身发烫，生殖腔里尤其烫热，一股又一股地涌出爱液，将两人的交合处弄得一塌糊涂。  
　　夏勉放倒他，抬高他的腿往里撞。他没有考虑这是一个腺体受伤的Omega，没有考虑他刚刚高潮过，生殖腔敏感充血，表皮变薄，太过用力就会破损。  
　　他反而放肆地利用Alpha的体格优势，好像要把李笠操坏。  
　　或者说，他真的想把李笠操坏。  
　　李笠的腺体坏了，所以丧失了体表信息素。夏勉闻不到李笠的信息素，就无法通过舔咬李笠后颈的腺体来标记他，让自己的Alpha信息素覆盖在李笠的味道上，宣誓他对Omega的占有。  
　　他越是做不到，就越想做到，还因为做不到而感受到被抢走了猎物一般的烦躁。  
　　他的本能要他往李笠的肚子里灌注精液，让李笠怀上他的小孩。但是他做不到。  
　　为什么会做不到？  
　　过多的快感让李笠汗湿了大片床单，他意识模糊，失去了哭出声音的力气。  
　　他失神地到达第二次高潮，夏勉跟着成结，抵在深处无套内射。  
　　精液直接浇打在生殖腔内，夏勉得到了不打折扣的射精快感。但他射得再多，也无法让李笠怀孕。  
　　为什么不能怀孕？  
　　夏勉的胸中聚起一团黑色的漩涡。  
　　如果他不能让李笠怀孕，还有谁可以做到？  
　　除了他，李笠还想怀谁的孩子？  
　　这次射完，夏勉往无力动弹的李笠屁股下塞了个枕头，插入他和他做第三次。  
　　这一次也是成结内射。  
　　  
　　  
　　漫长的性爱结束时，时间已经过了凌晨三点。  
　　李笠双腿合不拢，穴口红肿，汩汩地流出精液与爱液的混合物。过度流汗和流泪让他快要脱水，脸色是情事后的艳色，嘴唇却是苍白而干燥的。  
　　他仅剩最后一线意识，好像无论夏勉还要做多久都会配合他，其实连呼吸都累极了。见夏勉终于做够，起身去卫生间洗澡，他就这么张着腿，含着夏勉的精液昏睡过去。  
　　夏勉洗完澡后，出来抱他去清洗，用手指插入后穴帮他挖出精液，他都没有醒来。  
　　夏勉环着他，让他的脑袋枕在自己的臂弯中，仔细地盯着他看。  
　　随着时间流逝，李笠脸上不正常的艳红渐渐褪去，换上筋疲力尽的白色。一双眼睛哭肿，泪痕斑驳，不时还会在昏睡状态下流出两滴泪。  
　　夏勉对他做的，不是合理的性欲纾解，而是刻意的折磨与虐待。  
　　夜这么深，城市仍有光亮。什么时候灯才会彻底熄灭？  
　　也许永远都不会熄灭。  
　　夏勉用指腹抹去李笠眼角的泪，手指流连，蹭着李笠的脸颊。  
　　他骗自己他忘了，其实他没忘。  
　　他记得爱与欲交织的夏天，记得秘密独占李笠的愉悦。  
　　他也不会忘记，八年前，先“消失”的人是李笠。


End file.
